Rabbit
'''Rabbits' (or, colloquially, Bunnies) are small mammals in the family Leporidae of the order Lagomorpha, found in several parts of the world. Description There are eight different genera in the family classified as rabbits, including the European rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus), cottontail rabbits (genus Sylvilagus; 13 species), and the Amami rabbit (Pentalagus furnessi, an endangered species on Amami Ōshima, Japan). There are many other species of rabbit, and these, along with pikas and hares, make up the order Lagomorpha. The male is called a buck and the female is a doe; a young rabbit is a kitten or kit.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rabbit Rabbits, if needed to be dispatched by magic, are particularly vulnerable to Vermillious, as well as the Fire-making spell. Rabbits in the wizarding world Overview The Lapifors Spell can be used to transform small objects into rabbits. It is taught to third year students in Transfiguration class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If Conjuration is not performed correctly, mistakes such as Frog-Rabbit hybrids can occur, explainable by the Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. The rabbit is a possible corporeal form of the Patronus Charm, including the Wild Rabbit. The fictitious Babbitty Rabbity in Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump from The Tales of Beedle the Bard is a witch who was an Animagus who could transform into a Rabbit at will. History The Fat Friar was executed by senior churchmen, in part because they were suspicious of his habit of pulling rabbits out of the communion cup, sometime during the Middle Ages. ] In the 1930s, a young Tom Riddle, killed the pet rabbit of another boy Billy Stubbs after they had insulted him, and hung it from the rafters of the building of Wool's Orphanage where they lived. James Potter sometimes referred to Remus Lupin's condition of being a werewolf as his "furry little problem." Because of this, many came to believe that Lupin was the owner of a rather badly behaved rabbit. When Harry Potter first witnessed the Sorting Hat during the Sorting ceremony in 1991 when he first came to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry thought that his and the other new students' task might be to pull a rabbit out of it, thinking of the Muggle magic trick. The Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts Rubeus Hagrid sometimes wore gloves made of rabbit fur. In 1991 Harry Potter's Transfiguration class turned a lit candle into a Purple Rabbit, which escaped from class and around in the Hogwarts Castle. Harry was entrusted by Minerva McGonagall to capture it. He was awarded 25 House points for this. In 1992, after being bitten while trying to help Hagrid care for the Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon Norberta (known at the time as "Norbert"), Ronald Weasley proclaimed "I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit." In 1993 Harry Potter's Transfiguration class had to transform rabbits into Rabbit Slippers which was given to Minerva McGonagall. Harry and Ron Weasley had problems with this spell. In August 1993, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger came across a Transforming rabbit, a peculiar creature capable of turning itself into a top hat and back, in the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley. The witch and Gryffindor student Lavender Brown owned a male rabbit called Binky as a pet. Sometime in late 1993, he was killed by a Fox, something which of course saddened her very much. The exterior of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley depicted a rabbit underneath a top hat lifted and lowered repeatedly on the head of one of the proprietors. In 1996 Fred and George Weasley ran a product called Repeating Rabbit in their shop Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. , page 136 booklet Known Rabbits Identified *Binky Unidentified *Billy Stubbs's rabbit *Frog-Rabbit *Lop-Eared Rabbit *Purple Rabbit *Transforming rabbit *Wild Rabbit Behind the scenes *In an deleted scene in the first film adaption of called Rabbit Chase, Harry and Ron chase a rabbit, using spells against it. *In the Danish version of , Babbitty Rabbity was replaced by Hare Hop, and such her Animagus is an Hare. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Lapin ru:Кролик Category:Folio Bruti entries Category:Patronus forms Category:Rabbits